Forum:Holly Martin
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Holly Martin Gender: Female Age: 16 Godly Parent Choice 1: Mercury Godly Parent Choice 2: Aquilon Godly Parent Choice 3: Prothemus Cohort Choice 1: 2 (please put her sister and her in the same cohort) Cohort Choice 2: 3 Cohort Choice 3: '''4 ---- '''Appearance: '''Holly has short red hair and blue-teal eyes. She is 5'11" tall '''Personality: Holly is mute. She doesn't speak because she chooses not to. Instead, she communicates with a notepad and gestures. She is quiet and also very fiddity, leaving her to earn the nickname Mouse. History: (writing as if Mercury is parent) Violet and Holly mother, Hannah, met Mercury on a plane. Hannah was a pilot, and Mercury was supposibly the co-pilot. They talked through the long flight, and Hannah slowly fell in love with him. (yes, this does sound kind of cheesy). After the flight, they went for a drink and got pretty drunk. The rest of the night was very hazy, but she did remember a snake hiss. The next day, he disapeered. A couple months later, she found that she was pregnant. When she gave birth, she did to twins. She named them Violet and Holly. Violet and Holly grew up in Ontario, where there grandparents were. As their mother was a pilot, they didn't see her often. Their grandparents raised them mostly. Their grandparents lived way in the country, so they didn't think anything of the freak accidents that happened. However, when school started, everything changed. On the first day, Holly accidentally broke the teachers arm, giving them the reputation of freaks. Soon after, they were diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia, and Holly was also diagnosed with mild Autisum. As they got older, the acccidents got worse, with Holly's being the worser of the two. Holly didn't like to talk to people. Eventually, when the girls were eight, Holly was sent to a special home. At the special home, she was treated horribly. They were supposed to be taking care of her, but instead they abbused her and the other kids. They abused her so much she has scars all over her body. She became a mute and wouldn't talk to anybody. Everynight she asked god in her head to help her, just in case he did excist. After 2 years of this, she was switched to another home, but switched bak after a year. And the abusing started again. When she turned 15, the wolves came. She spent a year at the wolves before leaving, getting to camp about a month before her sister. Weapons: She uses a imperial gold gladius. ---- Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :'B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Put your signature under here. AlphaDolphin19 (talk) 01:46, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed